


Draped in Red and Gold (and Nothing Else)

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotica, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Izunaknowshe looks good in his red and gold haori.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts), [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834313) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



> Because of [Perelka's Art](https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/post/189720122793/cries-over-blazing-giving-izuna-and-madara)
> 
> and various Comments by drel
> 
> and therefore bang.

Madara likes this haori on him. 

A lot.

Izuna knows this to be fact, after all the instances that they’ve kissed while he’s wearing it. Izuna will be sad when he doesn’t have any official reasons to wear it any longer. But that’s for another time, because he can and _does_ wear it now. 

And Nii-san can never take his eyes off him for longer than _absolutely necessary_ while he wears it. Of course, when Nii-san wears his official Clan Heir haori, it does funny things to Izuna, as well.

So it’s really no surprise that they wind up tumbling onto his futon after one such official occasion, clothes scattering save the brightly colored, gold embellished haoris. 

If he makes _half_ as pretty a picture as his Nii-san does, hovering above him with that deep blue-to-white haori on, then Izuna would be happy.

They’re going to have such a hard time explaining this mess to the cleaning ladies tomorrow, Izuna thinks before Madara bites his neck and pushes into him, the oil easing the way into the pinched, stretching burn Izuna craves.

The rhythmic slaps of flesh on flesh, the pants and groans, the whispered litany of _don’t stop, more, harder, please_ , the shocked gasps and whines—it’s a small blessing that their Father partook in copious amounts of sake. 

As quickly as it starts, it ends, and Izuna stretches languidly even as it causes some of Madara’s spend to leak back out of him, and watches through half-hooded eyes as his nii-san wraps a light yukata around him, his haori now crumpled and forgotten from when Madara pulled it off when he got too warm. 

But Nii-san pauses as he goes to leave to get some towels to help clean up. And Izuna knows what a sight he must look: his haori still around his shoulders, but just barely as Madara pushed it out of the way to leave bites, him, languidly laying and pleasantly fucked out, with absolutely no shame as he lays there under Nii-san’s hungry eyes, with come sticking between his thighs.

Izuna shoots his Nii-san a Look, and he rolls his eyes and huffs but leaves.

Because they both know: there will always be more opportunities for them to wear these haori.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you—”

“Yes, I did”—Izuna yanks on Nii-san’s beautiful blue haori, because he’s being an _idiot_ —“so just fucking put it in already!”

He gives a grunt when Madara’s fingers leave him and he clenches around nothing, but then those large hands are gripping his thighs and he’s pushed further up the wall he’s braced on, that _Nii-san_ had lifted him against, and soon he finds himself throwing his head back with a gasp. 

Madara never really was one to wait when he was given a go-ahead. 

And there’s really no time to waste here, either, because they’re expected elsewhere in the Capital, because their Father is waiting for them so they can head for the stupid birthday party they were invited to. 

But Izuna _needs_ this, needs to feel the power behind his Nii-san, needs to feel it in the grip of his hands, the thrusts of his hips, the marks left by his mouth along his exposed neck.

So yes, Izuna _did_ clean and stretch himself much earlier that morning in anticipation. Bite him; he isn’t going to spend the next eleventy-billion hours at some boring birthday party for the Daimyo’s daughter watching his Nii-san in his nice blue haori get hit on and NOT touch every inch of him _first_.

And if Izuna has to take a few extra minutes to make sure his own red and gold haori isn’t crumpled from being fucked into the wall, well, Izuna’s always the reason they’re late to things anyways.


End file.
